1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatus, and integrated circuits for inter-chip data communications with power-state transition management.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to supporting telephone calls, many mobile devices now provide access to the internet, email, text messaging, and navigation using the global positioning system (GPS). Furthermore, many mobile devices are capable of operating sophisticated applications, many of which may utilize the functionality mentioned above. Wireless devices that support such sophisticated functionality often include many components, each of which consume power. Power in such wireless devices is often provided by a battery. As such, there is often a tradeoff between controlling power consumption of the many components of a wireless device and increasing performance of those same components.